


manhandled by your strong, firm touch

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst and Porn, Angsty Schmoop, Buttsex, Coming Out, Deliberate Badfic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, M/M, Men Crying, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Repressed!Gerome, Saint!Olivia, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Wangst, Woobie!Henry, Woobie!Inigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inigo carries a deep secret within him, a secret that drives him to pester the stoic Gerome. What will Gerome do when he finds out? R/R PLZ!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	manhandled by your strong, firm touch

Inigo was a lonely, broken little soul who was all alone and faked every smile, just like his father Henry. They were 2 of a kind in taht way, but father had his soulmate in mother who understoodf him more than those other girls and she truly card for him. but Poor Inigo was all alone because all teh girls in the army hated him. Lucina was cold and told him to go away and Severa and Kjelle hit him and everyome else laughed at him and threatened to eat him so he would never have a girlfriend.

But the truth was Inigo didnt want a girlfriend, especially not those nasty girls. No, his heart had been stolen like a thief long long ago by a curtain stoic masked wyvern rider! (which was ironic cuz Gerome's father is Virion! and Virion doesnt pass down teh thief class lol) Gerome was mean like Severa and cold like Lucina but he was also strong and manly and hot so Inigo was in love with him. It was a deep love that racked his poor little lonely broken soul because Gerome didnt like him and everyone would laigh and be mean if they found out he was gay. so he kept it secret and cried at night.

One night he was crying alone in the woods while dancing when suddenly he heard wingbeats! He tripped in surprise and hurt his hand and it bled, and his father would have made a joke if he was there but he wasnt! Inigo cried in pain cause a cut on the hand is the worst injurty he ever had ever.

"Inigo!" a strong voice called out to him and suddenly he was swooped up in Geromes strong arms as he flew away into the night on Minerva. They found a secret spot in the other woods and Gerome had his mom's healing skills so he gentle treayed the cut.

"Oh, please, be gentle..." Inigo whimpered. "It hurts so much..."

"Don't worry" Getome said in a soothing voice that Inigo never heard. he wanted to see the mans eyes but they were hidden behind that mask! Would Gerome take it off? Soon the wound was bandaged and Inigo felt better until he remembered he was angsty and in love and was sad again. The bluenette looked at the white-haired boy with concern, he had been crying!

"why were you cryin Inigo?" he asked, putting a strong firm hand on Inigoi's shoulder. Inigo gasped and blushed and got hard instantly.

"Nothing!" he cried and tried to run again before gerome found out his secret but Gerome held him close. "Huh?"

"When you got hurt I realized how much I care about you," the bleu-haired man said, running a hand througb his blue hair. "Tell me your secret of why you cry those tears."

"Because...because..." Inigo sniffled. "cause I LOVE YOU Gerome!" he blurted out, sobbing in deep shame because now Gerome knew he was gay and would shun him. But to his surpriose Gerome leaned in and kissed his sparkly tears away. Inigo was so beautiful in the moonlight with his white hair shining and his tears sparkling so much. Inigo was so beautiful and Gerome's icy cold heart started to warm up.

"I love you too" he said, and kisses his mouth. Inigo's eyes widened and he goes limp like a ragdoll in Geromes arms, and now both of them got hard. Gerome is worried cause he knows Inigo is a virgin but Inigo craved his love's strong firm touch and the throb of his hardness inside him. He wanted to be manhandled so gentle by the one he loved!

"Please take me Gerome but be gentle," he whimpered as the bluenette undressed him revealing his slender body with female-like hips and no hair. Gerome took his clothes off too and revealed his strong muscles and finally he took off the mask revealing blue soulful eyes. Inigo swooned. "your'e so gorgeous! like a dream come truew!" He got on his hands and knees, he was ready to be taken.

"I promise not to hurt you," HGerome whispered and lubed himself up. He inserted one finger, then two, then three and gently prepared Inigo before pushing inside him gently. Inigo cried out prettily with a single crystal tear running down his cheek but it didnt hurt too much. Gerome thrusted gently and softly, his hand reaching around to pump Inigo's member in time with his thrusting. They both moaned, this felt so good and wonderful and magical! They came together, at the same time, Gerome grunting as he camer like a machine gun inside Inigo and Inigo's manhood wept his seed into the ground. they collapsed together, panting and hilding each other close.

"We have to keep our love a secret" Gerome said. "Cause they'll be mad at us if we're gay."

"Are you ashamed of me?!" Inigo cried, but then remembered he didn't want them to know anyway and calmed down. "Your right Gerome."

"i love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed deeply and fell asleep in each others arms under the stars.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> I think Gerome is the only acceptable love interest for Inigo, because Inigo getting a girlfriend is gross and iffy and the girls are so mean to him anyway. Besides, he's so obviously gay, only a gay person would hit on women so much.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Manhandled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240757) by [aljan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aljan/pseuds/aljan)




End file.
